LOST: Premonitions
by buffy-fan999
Summary: Anyone who is a fan of LOST and has played the first Game LOST: Via Domus, would love to read my sequel to this epic story!
1. Day 1

Inventory:

Apollo Bars: Worth $50 in Trading

DHARMA Beer: Worth $25 in Trading

Water Bottle: Worth $5 in Trading

Torch: Worth $10 in Trading

Book: Worth $40 in Trading

Papayas: Worth $1 in Trading

Coconuts: Worth $2 in Trading

Fuel: Worth $20 in Trading

DHARMA Food Box: Worth $10 in Trading

DHARMA Potato Chips: Worth $15 in Trading

9mm Pistol: Can Buy for $110

AK-47*: Can Buy for $550

Shotgun*: Can Buy for $350

9mm Gun Clip: Can Buy for $30

Knife: Can Buy for $50

M14 Carbine*: Can Buy for $700

Grenade**: Free

AK-47 Magazine: Can Buy for $75

Pack of Shotgun Shells: Can Buy for $60

M14 Carbine Magazine: Can Buy for $100

*: Can Be Bought Later in the Game

**: Can Be Found at the Others' Camp.

INT. PLANE FLIGHT 815 – We see Elliot on the plane similar to the first game. Seat 15H.

Cindy passes by and is stopped by Elliot's hand.

ELLIOT: Could I get a Scotch and Whiskey?

CINDY: Of course, Sir. Any preference?

ELLIOT: Do you have any MacCutcheon?

CINDY: Yes we do, Sir. I'll be right back

The camera turns to the right of Elliot, near the window and we see Lisa Gelhorn.

LISA: Are you sure you should be drinking Whiskey before we land?

ELLIOT: I hate flying.

LISA: Why? It's so relaxing.

ELLIOT: Every time I get on a plane I just think of Flight 108 last year.

Cindy comes back with his glass.

CINDY: Here you go Sir. Anything else?

Elliot shakes his head "no".

CINDY: Miss?

LISA: No, thank you. See I don't know what you're so worried ab—

The plane hits turbulence.

We see chaos on the plane. The masks fall in front of everyone.

EXT. ISLAND – We see the first day on the island.

The screen goes black until we see Elliot's eye open, the same way it opened at the end of _LOST: Via Domus_.

Elliot sees chaos and screaming everywhere.

LISA: Elliot! Elliot!

Lisa sees and runs over to Elliot.

LISA: Oh My God! We made it! We're alive!

_LOST_

Elliot runs over to see if anyone needs help.

A man named Boone runs over to Elliot asking for a pen. Elliot stops him with his hand.

ELLIOT: What happened?

BOONE: No time.

Boone runs off still asking if anyone has a pen. Elliot runs over to a man sitting on the ground. John Locke.

ELLIOT: Is your name John Locke?

LOCKE: Have we met?

ELLIOT: (Pause) No. But have you seen any fuses?

LOCKE: We don't have time to look for those.

ELLIOT: I need to redirect the fuel line.

Locke looks at you confused and then hands you the fuse box.

OBJECTIVE: Redirect the fuel leak.

The first puzzle of the game. Involves fuses.

Answer: ELBOW, +, HALF CROSSED, HALF CROSSED

OBJECTIVE: Run over to Jack.

You see Jack trying to help a woman not breathing.

JACK: You need to redirect the fuel leak, before the whole plane blowsup!

ELLIOT: I've already done that.

JACK: Okay then, I need you to see if anyone else needs help.

ELLIOT: How did this happen?

JACK: All I know is that we need to see if anyone needs help.

ELLIOT: Okay, got it. What's your name?

JACK: It's Jack.

Elliot stops for a second, and then continues to run to anyone else.

OBJECTIVE: Find Lisa.

You need to find Lisa, she is near the engine, get her away before Gary Troup gets sucked in.

You see Lisa and have only seconds to get her away from the engine, before it blows up.

You grab her arm to pull her away. After this Troup is sucked into the engine.

EXPLOSION!

OBJECTIVE: Talk to Lisa.

ELLIOT: Are you okay?

LISA: Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?

ELLIOT: I don't know. I'm going to go see if anyone else needs help.

OBJECTIVE: Find Michael.

Michael is over near the fuselage trying to find his son.

MICHAEL: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllt! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllt!

ELLIOT: Do you need help?

MICHAEL: Not now. Have you seen my son?

OBJECTIVE: Find Sayid.

Sayid is walking around near the water.

ELLIOT: Do you need any help?

SAYID: Yes. I need you to get everyone away from the wing. It is very close to falling on them.

OBJECTIVE: Get Everyone Away From the Wing.

Hurley, Claire, Nikki, and Jin are all near the plane wing. Run over there and push people out of the way from the wing.

After everyone is out from under the wing, the wing itself finally gives and falls to the ground.

OBJECTIVE: Talk to Hurley.

ELLIOT: Are you okay?

HURLEY: Dude, we are all screwed.

ELLIOT: Where are we?

HURLEY: Nowhere.

OBJECTIVE: Talk to Claire.

ELLIOT: Do you need any help?

CLAIRE: I have to be at LAX tomorrow.

ELLIOT: Is there anything you need?

CLAIRE: I can't breathe.

OBJECTIVE: Get Jack.

Jack is walking around seeing if anyone needs any help. Go over to him.

ELLIOT: Jack! The pregnant girl can't breathe.

JACK: Okay, where is she.

Elliot points to Claire's location.

OJECTIVE: Talk to Nikki.

ELLIOT: Do you need any help?

NIKKI: Have you seen my bag anywhere?

ELLIOT: No, sorry. I did see some stuff near the edge of the jungle. Maybe it's there.

Nikki runs over to the edge of the jungle.

OBJECTIVE: Talk to Charlie.

ELLIOT: Do you need help?

CHARLIE: I kinda think everyone needs help right now.

ELLIOT: Anything specific.

CHARLIE: No. I'm fine.

ELLIOT: Do I know you from somewhere.

CHARLIE: Drive Shaft. I played bass gu...

ELLIOT: No that's not it.

The screen turns black. Fades to that night on the beach.

You see Elliot sitting near a fire with Lisa.

LISA: When do you think rescue is coming?

ELLIOT: I don't think it is coming.

LISA: Why would you say that?

ELLIOT: I just have a feeling.

LISA: Like what kind of feeling.

ELLIOT: Déjà vu. I feel like I've done some of this before. And met these people before.

Jack walks over to Elliot.

JACK: That was good work you did today. We are going to search for the cockpit in the morning. I would like you to come.

ELLIOT: Who all is going?

JACK: Me, and two other people. Kate and Charlie.

ELLIOT: Yeah, I'll go.

Jack leaves.

LISA: I don't think it's such a good idea for you to go waltzing into jungle, when we don't even know what's out there.

ELLIOT: Com'on there's nothing out there.

MONSTER MOVING THROUGH THE TREES!

HURLEY: Dude.

LOST

DAY ONE OBJECTIVES:

Run Over to Jack

Find Lisa

Talk to Lisa

Find Michael

Find Sayid

Get Everyone Away from the Wing

Talk to Hurley

Talk to Claire.

Get Jack

Talk to Nikki

Talk to Charlie

NOTES:

There is $24 worth of coconuts around the beach.

There is $40 worth of bottles of water around the beach.

If you get close to one of the engines it will explode.

You can see the Locke's wheelchair.


	2. Day 2

INT. ELLIOT'S TENT – You see Elliot wake up next to Lisa. The second day on the island. A new day.

Elliot wakes up. Goes outside.

EXT. BEACH – You wake up as everyone else is going out of the tent.

Jack comes up to you.

JACK: You ready?

ELLIOT: Yeah, just let me grab my pack.

OBJECTIVE: Get your Backpack

Your pack is inside the tent just go up to it to pick it up.

OBJECTIVE: Go meet Jack at the Fuselage.

Go to the Fuselage where you see Charlie, Kate, and Jack. Talk to Jack.

ELLIOT: I'm ready.

JACK: Good. We are going to go three miles down the beach and we can walk strait to the cockpit.

ELLIOT: There's a cave, we can go through that, and get there quicker.

CHARLIE: How do you know there's a cave?

Everyone looks at ELLIOT.

ELLIOT: I went exploring last night and saw the cave and figured it went to the cockpit.

JACK: You shouldn't have gone there by yourself. We'll need sometorches.

ELLIOT: I already have torches.

JACK: Okay, let's head out.

_LOST_

OBJECTIVE: Lead everyone to the cave.

Go into the jungle. It is a long journey into the caves, so look at the sights of the island.

While you are walking a conversation between you and Jack will start up. Just continue to walk.

JACK: Why did you decide to join us today?

ELLIOT: You asked. Also I feel like I'm supposed to come with you guys.

CHARLIE: You're not like the old geyser, who thinks that we were meant crash on this island are you?

KATE: What's you're name?

ELLIOT: Elliot.

KATE: I'm Kate.

CHARLIE: Apparently me and Elliot here have already met.

KATE: How's that?

CHARLIE: Not sure, he didn't give any specifics.

ELLIOT: I don't know how I met you, but I have somewhere.

JACK: So Elliot, what were you in the real world?

ELLIOT: Journalist.

KATE: Is that girl you are with also a journalist?

ELLIOT: Yeah, that's how we met. I never asked why you guys are coming to the cockpit.

JACK: We're trying to find a transceiver of some kind so the rescue can find us.

ELLIOT: Isn't there a black box on the plane.

JACK: If it was still operational, they would have came for us by now.

CHARLIE: Or they're just taking there time.

The conversation continues until they find the caves.

JACK: Are these the caves you were talking of.

ELLIOT: Yeah, these are the ones. Does anyone have a lighter?

JACK: Yeah, someone gave me this.

Jack gives you the lighter that looks just like the one Michael gave you in _LOST: Via Domus_.

ELLIOT: Thanks.

INT. CAVES – The caves are very dark, but will lead you to the cockpit.

OBJECTIVE: Lead Everyone Through the Caves.

First off, you need to equip your torch. After that just lead everyone through the cave. This cave is easy. BEWARE: HOLES AND LOSS OF LIGHT.

EXT. JUNGLE – Your journey is almost over. The cockpit is in a distance.

After you lead everyone through the cave, walk strait. The cockpit isn't far.

JACK: Well, let's do this.

CHARLIE: Let's get this trans…

JACK: Transceiver.

CHARLIE: Transceiver thing and get out of here.

[We see them climbing up, through the front of the plane. There are dead bodies. Jack can't open the cockpit door, bangs on it with a fire extinguisher. It opens and body comes falling out.]

JACK: You okay?

KATE: Yeah. You?

JACK: Yeah.

CHARLIE: I'm fine. Me and Elliot are fine, by the way. Okay?

You move off to the container to try and get your materials out of it.

ELLIOT: I'll be right there, guys.

OBJECTIVE: Open the Container.

You take the fuses from the one beside it and solve it just like you did in LOST: Via Domus.

Container opens.

You grab your camera and laptop.

OBJECTIVE: Meet up with everyone else.

Go into the captain's quarters where Seth Norris is Explaining why we are all totally screwed.

SMOKE MONSTER ATTACK!

JACK: Run!

OBJECTIVE: Run for your life!

The Smoke Monster is after you! Run as fast as you can, (this is a slide & jump part of the mission.) Jump and slide past the debris.

Once you have got to the end you meet up with Kate and Charlie.

ELLITOT: Where's Jack?

CHARLIE: I don't know, he was right behind me.

KATE: Did you see him?

ELLIOT: No, not since we left the cockpit. We have to find him!

OBJECTIVE: Find Jack!

Jack has seemed to have become separated from the group and it is your job to seek him out. It is a small perimeter to check to find him; he is not far from the cockpit just on the left side.

You, Kate, and Charlie see Jack off in the distance and meet up with him right under the tree.

ELLIOT: There you are.

KATE: What was that thing?!

JACK: I don't know, but we need to get out of here before it comesback.

You feel something fall on the top of your head. You reach and see blood on your hand. Everyone looks up in shock. Seth Norris' body is up in the tree.

***Flashback***

We see Elliot setting in an office, waiting for someone to come back. Charles Widmore enters the room with a file.

WIDMORE: Thank you for coming on such short notice, Elliot.

ELLIOT: Anything I can do to help.

WIDMORE: I know this must be very low brow of me to ask you a favor since we haven't seen each other in a year.

ELLIOT: It's the least I can do, Mr. Widmore.

WIDMORE: I helped you out last year with a problem, and I would really want you to return the favor.

ELLIOT: What do you need?

WIDMORE: Information, Mr. Maslow. I am willing to pay for your services.

ELLIOT: I wouldn't want to take your money.

WIDMORE: It's a little more than a simple computer search, this man is missing.

ELLIOT: Who is he?

Widmore gave Elliot the file.

ELLIOT: Anything in specific you need on him?

WIDMORE: Mostly just a location, but finding the information might help with my other problem. I have sources saying he might be in Los Angeles, California.

ELLIOT: I have one question, Mr. Widmore. Why did you want us to meet Australia?

WIDMORE: I like to indulge myself, Mr. Maslow. Australia helps me relax during my vacation from work.

ELLIOT: I guess I should buy a ticket.

WIDMORE: No need. I bought your ticket. Oceanic Flight 815. Make sure you're on time.

***End of Flashback***

Ext. Beach – We see Elliot sitting on the beach, watching Sayid explaining his plan to broadcast a signal.

KATE: Look, everyone can come, but we're leaving now.

Elliot gets up getting ready to go on the hike, when Lisa grabs his arm.

LISA: Whoa, Cowboy, you're not really considering going, are you?

ELLIOT: If it can help us, then yeah.

LISA: What's out there that you wanna find so bad.

ELLIOT: (Pause) I just wanna get off this island, just like you.

Lisa lets go of his arm. Elliot walks off, while Lisa shakes her head. They are in the jungle and Kate walks up to you.

KATE: What make you decide to join us?

ELLIOT: Just ready to get off the island.

KATE: Yeah, tell me about it.

ELLIOT: Why do you want off the island, Kate?

Kate looks at him for a moment.

KATE: Why do I-

Sawyer closes up to them.

KATE: You decided to join us.

SAWYER: I'm a complex guy, sweetheart.

Shot of them going up the mountain.

[Shot of group in jungle.]

SAWYER: Okay! Wide open space! You should check the radio, see if we're good.

SAYID: We're not going to have any reception here.

SAWYER: Just try it.

SAYID: I don't want to waste the batteries.

SAWYER: I'm not asking you to keep it on all day.

SAYID: We're still blocked by the mountain.

SAWYER: Just check the damn radio!

SAYID: If I just check … we might not have any juice left when we get to…

Elliot seperates them.

ELLIOT: Guys don't you hear that?

Everyone turns toward the noise and they start to run.

OBJECTIVE: Run!

There's an unusal noise coming through the grass you need to run until the coast is clear.

You begin to hear shots as you are running.

You look back and see Sawyer holding a gun.

OBJECTIVE: Talk to Sawyer

ELLIOT: Where did that come from?

SAWYER: I don't know, Bear Village.

KATE: He means the gun Sawyer.

SAWYER: I got it off the plane.

SHANNON: You can't carry a gun on a plane.

SAWYER: A Federal Marshal can. I got his badge too, I thought it was cool.

ELLIOT: Look we don't have time for this.

SAWYER: Fine, Captin Mamento, why don't you lead us the rest of the way?

SAYID: I think Elliot should keep the gun.

SAWYER: Do you know how to use a gun?

ELLIOT: Not very well.

SAYID: Which make him a prime canidate to handle the gun.

SAWYER: Yeah give it to the guy who could accidently shoot us.

SAYID: Just give him the gun.

SAWYER: Fine, but there's only one bullet, anyway.

Sawyer hands him the gun.

OBJECTIVE: Lead everyone to the top of the mountain.

You have now been voted not only to carry the gun, but to lead everyone to the mountain.

You walk through the path to make it up the mountain. BEWARE: There is a 50% chance that you will cross paths with the SMOKE MONSTER! If this occurs, just make it to the banyan trees, don't worry about anyone else, they can find there own way.

Once you've made so much progress through the hike, you will run into everyone's favorite part…the caves.

ELLIOT: I think this will get us there faster.

SAWYER: Yeah, going through the dark abyss, a wonderful plan.

OBJECTIVE: Lead everyone through the cave

I hope you saved some stuff up to trade because the island store is open for buisness! You will need 2-3 torches, but this depends on your amount of time you spend in the cave. You might only need one.

BEWARE: Holes and Loss of Light! The cave can have some interesting finds like a little bit of food and of course books, who doesn't leave books when they go into a cave. You can find through the Looking Glass. And Slaughterhouse 5. You can not trade with Sawyer while you are in the cave.

Once you are out of the cave, the rest of the day is smooth sailing! Just make it the rest of the path through and we get to the end of Day 2.

OBJECTIVE: Finish your hike

Just go a little farther up the mountain and you get to see a cool cut scene!

[Shot of Kate walking with the group. Sayid getting the transceiver out.]

SAWYER: Oh! Now's a good time to check the radio! Not before.. but now!

SAYID: We're up higher.

SAWYER: Yes, we are!

SAYID: Bar. Hey! We've got a bar! Mayday! Mayday! [we hear feedback]

KATE: What is that?

SAYID: Feedback.

KATE: Feedback from what? What would do that?

SAYID: I don't know.

SAWYER: I'll tell you what would do that. This guy not fixing the radio. This thing doesn't even work.

SAYID: No. No, no, no, no, it's not broken. We can't transmit because something else is already transmitting.

CHARLIE: Transmitting from where?

SHANNON: What?

SAYID: Somewhere close. The signal's strong.

CHARLIE: Somewhere close? You mean on the island? That's great!

BOONE: Maybe it's other survivors.

SHANNON: From our plane? How would they even—

SAWYER: What kind of transmission is it?

SAYID: Could be a sat phone, maybe a radio signal…

KATE: Can we listen to it?

SAYID: Let me get the frequency first. Hold on.

SAWYER: There's no transmission.

KATE: Shut up.

CHARLIE: The rescue party. It has to be. [They hear the transmission]. It's French! The French are coming! I've never been so happy to hear the French!

KATE: I never took French. What does she say?

SAYID: D-Does anybody speak French?

ELLIOT: I do.

SAYID: Can you translate this for us.

Elliot takes the transiever and holds it up to his ear.

ELLIOT: She's saying "If anyone can hear this, I'll try to make it to the _Black Rock_. Please help us! They are all dead. They are dead. It killed them. It killed them all!

RADIO: Iteration 17294535

SHANNON: It's … it's repeating.

SAYID: She's right.

BOONE: What?

SAYID: It's a loop. "Iteration"—it's repeating the same message. It's a counter. The next number will end … "536".

RADIO: Iteration 17294536.

SAWYER: Does anyone know what the hell he's talking about?

SAYID: It's a running count of the number of times the message has repeated. It's roughly thirty seconds long, so … how long …

SAWYER: Don't forget to carry the one, chief.

RADIO: Iteration 17294537.

SAYID: Sixteen years.

SAWYER: What?

SAYID: Sixteen years. And five months. That's the count.

BOONE: What the hell are you talking about?

SAYID: The iterations. It's a distress call. A plea for help. A mayday. If the count is right … It's been playing over … and over … for sixteen years.

CHARLIE: Guy. Where are we?

LOST

Day Two Objectives:

Get your backpack

Go Meet Jack at the Fuselage

Lead Everyone to the Cave

Lead Everyone Through the Caves

Open the Container

Meet up with Everyone Else

Run for your Life!

Find Jack

Run!

Talk to Sawyer

Lead Everyone to the Top of the Mountain

Lead everyone through the cave

Finish your Hike

Notes:

There are two books that can be found.

In this episode you recieve a gun on this day.

This is a great day to take pictures of the island if you get a chance.

You can not shoot the gun!

You can not shoot a gun until after day 3.


	3. Day 3

Ext. Beach – Day three has begun and with no agenda, you can do anything you want until tonight! Help Elliot Achieve his goals!

By day 3 there are plenty of people to talk to on the island. The ones with the "!" are mission Losties, the ones with the "$" are trading Losties, and the ones with the "?" above their heads are chattable Losties.

People you can talk to are:

Nikki (!)

Lisa (!,?)

Paulo (?)

Jack (?)

Hurley (?,!)

Kate (!)

Locke (!)

Sayid (?)

Rose (?)

Sawyer (?,$)

Charlie (?)

NOTE: A more in-depth look on what the conversation between these Losties where, refer to the end of this day!

OBJECTIVES:

Talk to Nikki

Go Exploring

Talk to Locke

When you begin day three, you are given three missions! Choose which ones in any order. I'll go in order!

OBJECTIVE: Talk to Nikki

You can find Nikki in her tent right next to Jack's. (Weird, uh?) Talk to her and she needs your help.

You go by Nikki's tent and she runs up to you.

NIKKI: Can you help me with something?

ELLIOT: Depends on what it is?

NIKKI: I can't find my bag.

ELLIOT: If you remember, our plane broke apart over the island, it could be anywhere. Anyway, it's too dangerous to be out in the jungle anyway.

Once Nikki walks away, a new Objective is brought up!

OBJECTIVE: Talk to Lisa

Lisa is in your tent reading, Alice in Wonderland. Go walk to your tent and talk to her.

ELLIOT: You know that book is for kids, right?

LISA: It was hard enough to get this book from Sawyer; I had to trade your deodorant to get this.

ELLIOT: So, Sawyer is running a store now?

LISA: Yeah, basically, you can trade some of your stuff for books, food, you know the basics.

NEW ABILITY UNLOCKED!

You can now trade with Sawyer! This become very useful, so trade what you need to!

LISA: It's weird how a simple job got us into this, uh?

***Flashback*******

Int. Apartment – Elliot goes and tells Lisa the news!

Lisa answers the door, while Elliot barges in.

LISA: Whoa. What are you doing?

ELLIOT: Honey, pack your bags, it's time for our next job.

LISA: What, what about Mr. Widmore?

ELLIOT: I talked to him, and he wants us to find someone.

LISA: We are journalist, we don't find people.

ELLIOT: The thing is, he already knows where he is, our job basically done.

Elliot hands her the file. Lisa examines it.

LISA: Elliot, this person disappeared, it was on the news, don't you remember?

ELLIOT: Widmore, says he's sure that he's in Los Angeles.

LISA: I don't know, this isn't our usual job.

ELLIOT: As much money, as he is offering us, it's too much to past up!

LISA: How much is it?

ELLIOT: $4,800,000!

Lisa's eyes widen.

LISA: Oh my God! When do we leave?

ELLIOT: Tomorrow, on Oceanic Flight 815.

LISA: The best part is going to see you get on that airplane.

They both smile!

***End of Flashback***

LISA: Elliot? Elliot? Are you there?

Elliot looks up

ELLIOT: (Softly) Yeah.

With the option now, you can visit Sawyer for a chat, or for what you're there for: trading. All Sawyer has at the moment is Torches, but more should arrive. Now for what you have been really looking forward to doing: Exploring!

OBJECTIVE: Explore the Island!

This is an open-ended objective, but there are things that can be found, that could unlock more secrets to Elliot's past. To get started, just follow the path to the jungle. Unlike the last game, you don't have a path to walk through to find your way. You can walk through parts that seemed unexplored. OPTION: Before you leave, you can bring Lisa along for the ride, but this is completely optional, it doesn't change anything if you don't.

There isn't much exploring you can do in the jungle on day 3, but you may find some luggage that may help you out later! It is possible to find Nikki's bag if you run across it, but this is not important until later, though. The farthest you can go is until you see some red shirts tied to the trees. This is your limit for the moment. NOTE: After day forty-four there are no limits on your exploring.

After your adventure streak has come to an end, there is a Objective to come up once you hit the camp.

OBJECTIVE: Talk to Kate

Kate seems to want to talk to you, go over and see what she wants!

Kate walks over to you.

KATE: Hey there stranger.

ELLIOT: How have you been?

KATE: I had to ask you something.

ELLIOT: Okay, what is it?

KATE: Yesterday, you asked me why would I want to go home, what did you mean by that?

ELLIOT: (Pause) Just a joke to lighten the mood.

Kate hugs him.

KATE: Take care, Elliot.

Kate walks off, while Elliot seems confused.

OBJECTIVE: Talk to Locke

Down to the last objective of the day, you are let off easy: Talk to Locke. Locke is over by his tent, near the jungle.

Elliot walks toward Locke.

ELLIOT: Hi, I'm Elliot Maslow.

LOCKE: John Locke. Nice to meet you. Is there anything I can help you with?

ELLIOT: No, just getting to know everyone.

LOCKE: You must not think about leaving anytime soon.

ELLIOT: Why do you say that?

LOCKE: You're making friends. No one who thinks we will be rescued would be worrying about meeting everyone.

ELLIOT: Maybe we won't, what do you believe?

LOCKE: That everything happens for a reason, a lot of the way you think, am I right?

Gun shot!

Everyone looks toward the sound. Elliot looks in the back of his jeans and notices that his gun is gone, as Sawyer walks out of the tent.

You hear the Marshal cough after he is shot.

ELLIOT: Ow, no!

LOST

Day Three Objectives:

Talk to Nikki

Talk to Lisa

Go Exploring

Talk to Kate

Talk to Locke

OTHER CONVERSATIONS:

Conversation with Jack-

Elliot walks up to Jack.

JACK: Hey, Elliot.

ELLIOT: Hey, Jack.

JACK: Something you need Elliot?

ELLIOT: Just came over to chat. What happen to the plane?

JACK: Best I could tell, we it turbulence and that's it, nothing mysterious.

ELLIOT: ...And over 40 of us survived?

JACK: It happens.

ELLIOT: I guess. What do you think about Kate?

JACK: I don't know, she's just... never mind.

ELLIOT: What?

JACK: You remember hearing someone was a criminal?

ELLIOT: Yeah.

JACK: It was Kate.

ELLIOT: (Not Surprised) Oh.

JACK: You don't seem very surprised.

ELLIOT: Yeah, I kinda already knew that.

JACK: For how long?

ELLIOT: How long, is kinda a relative term.

JACK: Wait...What?

Elliot begins to walk away.

ELLIOT: I'll see ya, Jack.

Conversation with Hurley-

Hurley is sitting near his tent when you come up to him.

ELLIOT: Hi, I'm Elliot Maslow.

HURLEY: Hey dude. You're the guy who pushed us out from under the wing, right?

ELLIOT: I am. What's your name.

HURLEY: It's Hurley.

ELLIOT: Hurley?

HURLEY: It's kind of a nickname.

ELLIOT: Why were you on 815?

HURLEY: Just taking a trip down under, what about you.

ELLIOT: Job.

HURLEY: What's your job?

ELLIOT: Journalist.

HURLEY: Long way to journal..ize something isn't it.

ELLIOT: Just meeting someone there.

HURLEY: Really, who?

ELLIOT: You know what, I gotta go, see ya around, Hurley.

HURLEY: See ya, dude.

Conversation with Charlie-

Elliot Walks toward Charlie while he is writing in the sand.

CHARLIE: Have you figured out where you know me from?

ELLIOT: So, you don't remember me at all?

CHARLIE: Wait a minute; were you the guy who stole my mango in England?

ELLIOT: Why were you on 815?

CHARLIE: Gig.

ELLIOT: Yeah, you mentioned a band earlier.

CHARLIE: Drive Shaft.

ELLIOT: Drive Shaft? Now I know I've heard of that. Wait, "You all Everybody!"

CHARLIE: Yes! You like us?

ELLIOT: Well, I've only heard that one song.

CHARLIE: Oh, well if we ever get rescued, go to a concert.

ELLIOT: Yeah, if we get rescued.

Elliot gets up.

ELLIOT: Well, Charlie, I'll talk to ya later.

CHARLIE: Right.


End file.
